


Dean, Castiel, and Desperation

by emptywaterbottle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel In Love, Dean in Denial, Desperation, First Kiss, Love Confessions, M/M, Omorashi, Watersports, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-19
Updated: 2014-02-19
Packaged: 2018-01-13 01:06:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1207132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emptywaterbottle/pseuds/emptywaterbottle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas are working a case and Cas is forced to hold his pee. Dean and Cas don't want to admit their feelings for each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dean, Castiel, and Desperation

**Author's Note:**

> Contains Omorashi (Piss kink) and language. Feel free to give me feedback.

“Of all the fucked up ways to get immortality these sons of bitches are using the worst! I mean come on! Trading childrens’ souls for immortality? What a dick move. ”

“Ya Dean I know its sick. They capture the kids and bleed them out over some special altar. Me and Cas talked to some people in the neighborhood. Some say they’ve heard weird sounds coming from the abandoned factory on Elm Street. I figure we should check it out.”

Sam looked at his brother and noticed he was staring out the window, completely ignoring him.

“Dean! What the hell is wrong with you? Are you even listening to me?”

“Yea uh sorry, Sammy, I was just thinkin,” Dean sat up in his chair.

“About what? You’ve been distracted all day!” Sam slammed his laptop closed in frustration.

Dean blushed and instantly he felt a pang of shame. What had Dean been daydreaming about? Castiel. Ever since Cas had joined their team, Dean hadn’t been able to _stop_ thinking about him. He imagined his soft, plump lips, and how his hair looked so- but he stopped himself. Dean was straight; he had always been straight. He liked girls, hell he banged one every week and it’s not like he didn’t enjoy it… Cas threw him off though. Every time Castiel looked intently at Dean, he got butterflies in his stomach. This was not something a straight man got. It made Dean nervous, and although he loved having his angel friend around, he hated how it made him feel. At just that moment Castiel stepped in the door to the hotel room. He handed Sam and Dean their food.

“I got you pie, Dean,” Cas flashed him a quick smile and once again Dean felt lightheaded, but he couldn’t help smiling.

In the background Sam rolled his eyes and formulated an idea.

It wasn’t as if Sam was oblivious, he knew what was going unspoken. Sam saw everything; the way Dean would stare at Cass and then shake his head as if clearing his thoughts. He saw Castiel’s abashed look whenever Dean would flirt with a hot chick. It sorta made him frustrated than the two bravest men in the world couldn’t confess their feelings for each other. He needed to think of a plan to get them alone together, so that maybe he wouldn’t have to deal with the damn sexual tension anymore.

~the next morning~

                “Hey Dean I’m gonna head out to Clear Creek down in Jefferson, its only bout a 4 hours drive from here. Garth says he’s got a Vamp down there and we’re the closest hunters. You and Cas can handle this, right?” Sam smirked a bit at Dean’s reaction; instant breathlessness.

                “Ya right uh of course you uhh go um do that er me and uh Cass we’ll get er uh ya ok,” Dean mumbled through the words and cursed at himself. Of course they would be alright…alone…

                When Cas returned from the library and learned that Sam had left, he became nervous. He did not want to be alone with Dean; it hurt too much. Each time Dean flirted with a girl he felt as if he had been stabbed in the gut. Castiel was an angel of the Lord that fell, but in more ways than one. He fell for Dean; his looks, his voice, his everything. Castiel was in love in with him and it hurt so badly, because he knew it wasn’t mutual. To be alone with Dean would surely kill him.

                Dean and Cas sat in the Impala watching the abandoned factory. They needed to try to figure out how many people were in this occult or whatever it was. It was a good plan, but there was a problem… Castiel had been chugging water and tea all night. At first Dean could ignore Castiel’s slight shifts, but now his friend was full out squirming. Every few minutes Cas would squeeze his legs together and occasionally he would let out a soft moan. Dean was quickly becoming quite hard. Dean had always like desperation, like when he had been in the hospital and he saw the nurse rush into his room and use his bathroom. She had blushed sheepishly and apologized, but he had not been angry at all. This was much worse though. _This_ was a man, albeit the man he was in love with, wait what?! As he was having his own internal battle Castiel was having a different one. The fluid was quickly filling his bladder up, but he found that he liked how it felt. It stung, but in a good way, and he was becoming aroused. He glanced over at Dean and quickly noticed he wasn’t the only one. Cas contemplated questioning him about it, but out of the corner of his eye he saw two men struggling.

“Dean, look! They got another kid.”

“Damn it! Come on Cas lets gank them sons of bitches!”

                Castiel and Dean slowly walked up to the old brick building. Suddenly five people ambushed them. They were both captured and knocked unconscious. When they woke up they were tied up to chairs facing each other and Dean could see Cas wouldn’t be able to wait for much longer. He had pressed his legs tightly together and was breathing heavily. Once again Dean started to get hard, and he thought to himself what a bad time this was. He looked at Cas who was tied up and almost pissing himself; there was no avoiding getting hard. Dean winced with shame as Cas glanced at his little, well big, problem. Cas grinned to himself against his will. If only these were different circumstances, but he felt so happy to know he was the cause of his friend’s arousal. This gave him a boner despite his intense desperation.

                “Dean, are you alright?” Cas tried his best to look innocent.

                “Damn it Cas! Just fucking stop!” Dean’s eyes filled with tears.

                Cas felt as if the world had just caved in and buried him. Dean wasn’t turned on. He had been wrong. He was a blind, ignorant, fool. Realization crashed on him. Dean didn’t love him and never would. Dean hated him. Dean thought he was disgusting. Castiel wanted to run and hide forever.

                “Dean I- I am _so_ sorry. When we get out of this I will leave forever and you won’t ever have to look at me again. I didn’t want- I just…..I’m sorry,” Castiel’s voice trembled and he looked intently at the floor as he felt another spurt escape him.

                At that moment their captors returned and spun Castiel’s chair around.

                In a flurry of motion Dean jumped up from his chair and stole the man’s gun. Within a matter of seconds he had cut the ropes around Castiel’s hands with his pocket knife and soon they were running through the factory with Dean shooting everyone he came across. Finally they found a room with an altar and candles. Dean destroyed the altar and Cas shot the last two murderers in the doorway.

They ran out of the building and were soon nearing the Impala. After they caught their breath Cas doubled over and cried out. The flood was coming and he couldn’t stop it. There in the moonlight Dean pushed Castiel up against the car and kissed him hard. At the same moment Cass started peeing and it was quickly soaking his pants, but Dean did not pull back. Instead he pushed his thigh into Castiel’s crotch and let the golden fluid warm his leg as well. After a while Cas pulled away and told Dean that he loves him. Dean just smiled and said, “You know I need a piss pretty bad too,” and Cas watched as Dean’s pants slowly darkened.


End file.
